


The Eighth

by xRoseHazukix



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship Natsu/Gray, Evil Twin Sister, Fighting Competitions, Genital Piercing, I Gonna Have Way To Much Fun, ILoveMirajane, Ice Dragonslayer, Ice God Slayer, M/M, Masturbating, Minor Injuries, Natsu Eats Things He Shouldn't, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Original Character(s), Rimming, ice dragons, minor bdsm, multiple threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseHazukix/pseuds/xRoseHazukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised by the Ice Dragon Fuyu, Seal has lost his Dragon and his twin sister, Yuki. After years of searching, Seal Fuyu, an Ice Dragonslayer, decides to head to a guild where four Dragonslayers already call home. Will he find out where Yuki is? Will he find love in the guild? Will he stop blushing over all the hotness in the guild?! (Bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If finally got to upload this chapter!!!! I can't wait to start this adventure so....here we go!

He let out a deep breath for the hundredth time and made sure that his silver hair was in a neat ponytail. Those teal green eyes scanned his own outfit for the millionth time. White tank top, black skinny jeans, black shoes with white laces, and his cross necklace. Perfect. He straightened his backpack and fidgeted some more.

“Okay,” he shouted at the front of the large guild building, “This is Fairy Tail! They have four already! They can handle one more…right?” The silver haired male said to himself and nervously played with the hairs on the back of his neck. He dusted off his shirt and gulped down another deep breath. He pushed open the large double doors and inside saw…total chaos.

“That that, Ice Princess!” Screamed a pink haired mage as he sent a blast of fire toward another mage. This one was male with scar on his forehead and no shirt or pants. The silver hair face blushed bright red and he averted his eyes.

“Ha! Missed, Flame-brain!” Ice shoot at the pinkette and missed the newcomer’s face by an inch. He jumped away from the ice piercing the wall and advanced forward into the hectic guild.

“This is…unexpected.” He muttered to himself and looked around helplessly.

“Oh! A new face?” A warm face said. He spun around and face a bar. Behind the bar was a silver haired woman. She was wearing a maroon dress and a warm smile. Her dark blue eyes met his teal and he cautiously walked toward the bar and dodged random magical attacks. He sat down on the stool in front of the white haired woman and gave her a nervous smile.

“My name is Mirajane! What do you need?” The Satan Soul mage said with a smile as she prepared an assortment of beverages. The male played with his neck hairs and blushed lightly.

“I-I know who you are,” he messed with the straps that ran down his sides, “Y-You’re Mirajane Strauss. The t-top model of Sorcerer Weekly.” He stuttered and turned his gaze down. The mage behind the bar laughed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t be shy.” She encouraged, “Now, tell me, why did you come here?” His gaze slowly crept back up and met Mirajane’s eyes.

“I want to join the guild.” Mira smiled at him and turned around to get some papers, all the while dodging attacks that were misfired their direction. She pulled out a clipboard and blew some dust off of it.

“Sorry.” She smiled sheepishly, “We haven’t had someone new for a while.” The man nodded his head in understanding. Anyone could understand that. Judging by everyone’s reaction, this pandemonium was a usual occurrence. Mirajane cleared her throat and grabbed a pen from nowhere.

“What’s your name?” She asked and prepared to jot down the answer.

“Oh, my name is Seal. Seal Fuyu.” Seal said and patted on the bar and ducked his head and an iron barb went zooming by.

“Okay and what kind of magic do you use?”

“I’m an Ice Dragonslayer.” Seal uttered the last word and it quieted down the entire guild in a mere second. The new Dragonslayer turned around and saw that all eyes were on him. Seal’s face flushed bright red from the attention and squirmed, rocking the stool back and forth.

“Is that b-bad? I already know that you have f-four, but I thought you could handle a fifth. I’m not that rowdy and-“ Seal was rambling, but was cut off by an extremely warm hard being placed on his shoulder.

“You’re an Ice Dragonslayer?” Narrowed dark green eyes stared back into his. Seal shivered from the intensity and swallowed thickly.

“Yes…” He was nervous, yet he could not look away from those enticing forest green orbs.

“Great! Let’s fight!” The pinkette said cheerfully with a blindingly bright smile. Seal was tempted to smile back, then he remembered what he just said.

“What?! I can’t! You’re the famous Natsu! I wouldn’t last a second!” Seal shouted quickly and waved his hand frantically. The heat from Natsu’s hand started to burn Seal’s skin and he causally pushed it off of him. He had no time to get even more flustered in front of the guild.

“Don’t listen to this idiot.” Another mage walked forward, the same one that was flinging around ice in the large battle. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes with no shirt and pants.

“W-where are y-your clothes?” I asked in a panicked state and covered my eyes from the blatant sexiness. If Seal got aroused in front of the guild, Natsu and the other Dragonslayer would surely scent his lust.

“Gray! Put on some damn clothes!” Natsu scolded the Ice-Make Mage. Gray seemed shocked by the accusation and looked down at his barely covered body. He jumped and had an apologetic expression on his face.

“Crap, sorry…”

“Seal, Seal Fuyu.” Seal smiled and reached out to shake hands with his potential guild mates. He was looking down to hide his very warm face.

“Oi! New Dragonslayer!” A rough voice called out. An even rougher looking face appeared right in front of him, forcing him to make eye contact. He had forceful red eyes and piercings covering most of his face.

“You must be Gajeel-san.” Seal whispered from the close proximity and tried to maintain the eye contact.

“San?” The Iron Dragonslayer snorted out a laugh and leaned away from the Ice Dragonslayer’s face, “Just call me Gajeel.”

“How do you know our names?” Natsu asked with a cute tilt of his head. Why did Seal think that it would be a good idea to join this guild?

“Are you kidding me?!” Seal shouted, “Almost all of you in Fairy Tail are famous! Especially the ones that participated in the Grand Magic Games! You won the Grand Magic Games in the coolest way in history! Natsu and Gajeel defeated Sting and Rouge-senpai! Erza defeated one hundred monsters! Gray crushed Rufus with his attacks! You people became my official idols that week!” Seal was out of breath by the time he was done fan-girling about Fairy Tail’s performance at the game. The three mages that stood in front of him were blushing too. They have been called heroes and idols by many other people too, but never as earnestly as Seal.  
There was a small giggle behind Seal, which made the Ice Dragonslayer turn around.

“Are you ready to get your symbol?” Mirajane giggled lightly and held out a magical stamp. Seal sat there for a moment thinking about where to put the stamp. He pulled up his shirt, revealing his rock hard abs and pointed to his side.

“Here, please. Oh, in black too.” Mira leaned over the bar and placed the stamp to his mid-side and placed the Fairy Tail guild emblem there.

“I’m finally apart of this guild!” Seal said in awe as he stared down at the symbol staining his skin. Mira blushed at the exposed skin that laid bare in front of her and rushed off to deliver Cana her many, many drinks.

“First things first,” Natsu said and grabbed Seal’s pale wrist, “Let’s fight!”

“No!” Gray grabbed the opposite wrist, “He should fight with me!”

“Why would he do that?! He would just eat your ice, Stripper!” Natsu argued and sneered at Gray. Natsu pulled hard on Seal’s arm, making him cringe from the pain shooting up and down his arm.

“Shut up, you-“ Gray started to insult the Fire Dragonslayer, but two silver gauntlets slammed on both of their heads. The two wizards released Seal and fell to the floor. Seal turned around and faced one of the strongest female wizards in Fairy Tail.

“I’m sorry, are these two idiots giving you trouble, Seal?” The red head woman asked in a polite, yet assertive tone.

“N-no ma-am.” Seal squeaked out and shook his head furiously. He blushed from his reaction and looked down at the two males rolling around from the pain in their skulls. Gajeel decided to stay in the background and chewed on a nail he pulled from the bar.

Natsu recovered first and popped up like a gopher jumping from its burrow. Seal made a quite manly squeak of surprise and was dragged out of the guild by a smiling Dragonslayer. Seal could see Gray, Gajeel, and a green haired man following close behind.

Natsu stopped and Seal examined the surroundings and decided that this was Fairy Tail’s training area. The Ice Dragonslayer was still looking around at the large holes and gashed in the ground when a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around a saw a stunningly beautiful man standing by Gray.

“Seal, this is Freed, a rune mage.” Gray introduced Seal to the other mage. Seal felt a blush creep up to his ears and looked away from the wizard. Freed had silky, long light green hair that reached his waist and long eyelashes that fluttered when he blinked. His blue eyes tried to Seal’s, but the Dragonslayer was too occupied with looking at his beauty mark under his eye.

“Hi!” Seal said, but cringed at how high his voice was, he needed to get over this nervousness with new people and stop acting like a blushing virgin, “My name is S-Seal, Seal Fuyu.” He reached out his hand to shake Freed’s.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Freed in a friendly voice, but his eyes searched Seal’s face in confusion. Seal retracted and tried to hide his face by tilting it down to the ground. This was going to be difficult for the Ice Dragonslayer when he was surrounded by such attractive men.

Freed cleared his throat, “I’m here to set up the runes, so that the guild hall won’t get frozen or catch fire…again.” Freed explained while he pointed a glare at Natsu and Gray. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, Gray just looked down and blushed, and Gajeel snickered at his guild mates’ past experiences. Freed cut a glance over to Gajeel and glared just as hard, “Or get the building sliced in two, or, better yet, eat all the materials holding together.” Gajeel stopped laughing at Freed’s comment and started to glare at something to the left.  
Freed sighed and shook his head. He got to work setting down runes into a wide circle. After he finished making adjustments, the odd script glowed bright purple. The rune mage let out a sigh, “You won’t be able to leave the circle until the fight is finished.”

Seal nodded and felt butterflies starting to flutter in his stomach. Natsu just smiled and stepped inside the circle. The runes glowed when he made contact with the earth, he turned around and looked at Seal.

“Don’t worry!” Natsu assured his fellow Dragonslayer, “I’ll go easy on ya!” Seal swallowed and made his way inside of the ring. The runes glowed purple and continued to glow. Seal just shrugged and figured that they would stop when the fight ended.

Seal faced Natsu and a smirked bloomed on the Ice User’s face and his eyes narrowed. “Good, cause I won’t.” Natsu was caught off guard and Seal used this as an advantaged and charged straight for Natsu. Natsu, however, recovered quickly and narrowly dodged Seal’s bare fist.

“Whoa,” Natsu said as he dodged another non-magic attack, “Didn’t think you were that aggressive!” He countered with a kick to gain distance, but Seal just grabbed the appendage and punched him in the shin. Natsu made a face at the attack and spun his leg from the other’s grasp. Seal didn’t falter and decided it was time to stop the warm ups.

“Claw of the Ice Dragon!” Seal’s fist became covered in ice and made contact with Natsu’s chest, hard. Natsu was sent flying and landed against the wall of runes. Natsu recovered quickly and stared at Seal with fire burning in those green orbs. Natsu stayed where he sat against the wall and put his fist to his mouth.

“Roar of the Fire Dragon!” He let out a massive flamethrower, which was aimed straight for Seal.

“Shell of the Ice Dragon!” Seal was suddenly protected by ice. Natsu laughed and thought ‘Like that would hold up against my flames.’ He was hit with shock when he saw that the ice endured the flames and efficiently protected Seal. The growing audience let out a gasp and continued to watch the intense battle. Seal smirked and watched the flames die down. When they were all gone, Seal shattered his own shield with a swift kick and charged at Natsu once again.

“Talon of the Ice Dragon!” Seal jumped into the air and brought down his ice covered leg to the still sitting Natsu. Natsu blocked the attack and his forearms were encased in ice. Natsu didn’t even flinch and grabbed for Seal’s vulnerable leg. He swung Seal into the rune wall. Seal felt the air rush out of him and fell to the ground with a solid thud. Seal jumped back and jumped back from Natsu’s flame covered fists. Seal and Natsu stood with the field in between them.

“I should keep some distance.” Seal thought and readied his next spell, “Blade of the Ice Dragon!” Seal formed a blade from his right arm and swung it, full forced, at his opponent. Natsu stood there and took the hit. He grabbed the blade and tried to melt the blade with his fire. The blade remained solid and Seal took the opportunity to kick the Dragonslayer’s side and sent him flying, again.

Natsu’s back hit the runes and they shattered. Freed stepped forward and held up a single hand, the signal that a fight ends. Natsu lied on the ground for a moment longer and jumped up. The pinkette released a whoop and grinned ear to ear.

“Man! This guy is awesome!” Natsu yelled out in excitement.

“Thanks.” Seal whispered and blushed. He beat his idol, then received a compliment! He had to be blessed by the Gods for this! Seal looked around and saw that a large crowd had gathered to see the spectacle and all of them had a shock expression, except for Laxus.

“That was incredible, child.” Seal heard a voice compliment him, but saw no one. He looked around and saw that people were starting to chuckle and Natsu was rolling on the ground from laughing so hard. Someone cleared their throat from below him and his eyes shot down and meet Makarov’s. Seal turned into a red tomato and instantly was on the ground begging the Master for forgiveness.

The guild master just waved it off and smiled, “Though it is nice for someone to be so polite, you’re my child now so stand.” Seal shot up from the ground, his back straight.  
“I-it’s nice to meet you Master Makarov.” Seal greeted and held out his hand. Makarov smiled and again and took a step back, so he didn’t strain his neck so much.

“Stop with the politeness, you’ll make me blush. Just call me Old Man or Gramps.” With those words Fairy Tail’s master walked back into the guild building mumbling about good influences on idiot children.

Seal couldn’t believe all this was happening in one single day. Actually, it more like in a span of a couple of hours. The crowd was starting to break apart, since there was no fighting, some went back into guild, others decided it was time to call it a day since the sun was about to descend over the horizon.

“Seal-kun! Come inside for some food and drink!” Lucy cheerfully called as she reached the doors. Seal nodded and sprinted to catch up with the group of powerful mages from a powerful guild. He couldn’t help but wonder, “If this only happened in one day, I wonder what else could happen from now on?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I realized that it read that this work is finished. That is a complete lie. I'm sorry. Anywhore...Seal-kun is back! I love him!!

Seal and the others made their way into the guild and sat at their usual spot. Mirajane quickly came over and offered drinks to everyone on the house. After taking orders, Mirajane left to go to the bar and Erza cleared her throat.

“Seal, why don’t you tell us about yourself?” Seal froze on the spot and blushed. Where should he start? What should he tell? What should he leave out? Lucy noticed the pause and quickly started to wave her hands like a manic.

“Y-you don’t have to if you want to! We all just want to know you better and-“ Lucy stopped her rambling when Seal held up his hand and gave her a grateful smile.

“Don’t worry. I was thinking about something.” Lucy nodded and everyone leaned in to hear his story.

“I was born in a small, snowy village on the side of a mountain. I inherited my mother’s white hair and her teal eyes. Two years later, my sister was born. She inherited my mother’s hair and my father’s steel eyes. We lived like that for three years and then Deloria came and destroyed my village. My sister and I were the only survivors. A year had passed with me protecting my small sister when an Ice Dragon took us both in. We were grateful. The Dragon, Fuyuni, kept us warm and safe. When we got to the age she started to teach us Dragon Slayer Magic. I was about seven when Deloria came back. Fuyuni went off to fight the demon with the other Ice Dragons and in the conflict my sister and I were separated. I never saw Fuyuni or Yuki again. I searched and searched until I wandered into the guild hall of Sabertooth. There, Sting and Rouge-senpai taught me, but I never really belonged. Then I saw a re-run of the Grand Magic Games and I knew where to go. I thought if I came to this guild I could finally find some answers.” Seal stopped speaking and looked around. Gray was in a cold sweat and Lucy looked like she was about to cry. Seal felt a warm hand land on his shoulder and looked over to see Natsu giving him a determined glare.

“We will find your family, Seal.” Seal was shocked for a second. He would really help him? He was just a stranger, well I guess you could say guild mate at this point, but Seal barely knew him personally.

“Really?” Gray shook himself out of his stupor and spoke up.

“Of course we will. We’re all in the same guild and we help each other.” Lucy, Erza, and Happy all nodded at this and brought a new, lighter conversation. Seal was still shocked. He never really understood how people be so selfless in such a selfish world like this. Where new villains pop up right after you bet another one. Where even your friends and family can turn on you. How do they trust so much already? The Dragonslayers can tell if he lied from his scent, but how could the others?

“Did you hear that Seal?” Lucy waved her hand in front of his face.

“What?” Lucy giggled and Erza playfully rolled her eyes.

“I asked you what your favorite color is.” Erza said and took a bite of her vanilla cake with a strawberry delicately placed on top of it.

“White.” Seal said simply and took a sip of the drink he noticed that was sitting in front of him. He reminded himself to thank Mira later. The group continued to ask Seal questions and Seal asked questions back. Seal learned a lot about his guild members that night, even if it was embarrassing to others.

The conversation continued casually. Wendy excused herself to talk to Romeo and Happy flew over to Carla. Natsu and Gray argued with friendly banter in between and Erza snacked on white cake with strawberries in among comments.

“Is there anything else we need to know about you?” Seal gulped hard and from the look on Natsu and Wendy’s face, he knew that the Dragonslayers heard. The white haired male looked around and saw that the other Dragons were still at the guild.

Everyone at the table grew quiet at Seal’s nervous behavior. Lucy looked concerned for Seal while Gray tensed up. The Demon slayer probably thought that it had something to do with the Demon that destroyed his childhood.  
Seal swallowed again and blurted “I’m gay.”

The new member thought that the worst would happen. The group would reject him and kick from the guild. He would become the laughing stock of the entire world of wizards. He would become ban from joining any other guilds too. Seal’s eyes was shut tight from the nerves filling his stomach. He heard Natsu cleared his throat and Seal peeked up. Everyone was looking at him like he was complete idiot.

“That’s half of the guild.” Erza said matter-of-factly. The Ice Dragonslayer’s eyes widen and he gazed around the table. Natsu and Lucy pretended not to notice his icy scrutiny and Gray started to sweat. The scent of spicy cinnamon and sweet peppermint wafted up into Seal’s nose. He knew where the scents were coming from, but he decided not to comment.

“Where are you staying tonight?” Lucy asked after the awkward moment passed. Seal didn’t consider that at all. He was too preoccupied with the excitement and nervousness of joining a new guild. He just packed his bags and set off. He never did like to think about the big things.

“I have no idea.” Seal laughed and nervously scratched the back of his neck. Lucy stared at him with a dead pan expression while Erza simply sighed.

“Pick, Natsu or Gray.”

“What?!” Both mages jumped up at the sound of their names and looked completely embarrassed to be volunteered. Seal contemplated the options. Natsu’s home was probably more equipped for handling a Dragonslayer, but Gray’s was probably colder than Natsu’s.

Seal considered the options for a moment longer then finally made his decision. The mage he chose stood up and led him to the door, muttering about Erza and bossy people. Seal grabbed his bag, swung it over his shoulder, and headed out to his temporary home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do ya think Seal went home with??? Tell meh what ya think! Also I'm still so don't yell at me...


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seal going home with the mage he picked and that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT! Even though it is kinda crappy (It is my first). I was gonna go full out, but I decided against it. Leave the real stuff for later *wink* Also this is my longest chapter so far!!!

The mage in front of the white haired male pushed open the door to his home. Cold air gently washed over him before he even stepped into the apartment. Gray walked in first and led Seal into his chilly living room. The Ice Dragonslayer looked around and noticed that the place was barely decorated, only a few pictures spotted the wall, a black couch, and a viewing lacrima. The ice mage pushed him out of his thoughts when he spoke.

                “I’m going to take a shower.” He walked down a hall on the right, removing articles of clothing as he went. Seal was left by myself, standing awkwardly in a, practically, stranger’s home. After a while, he heard the shower turn on down the hall and released a sigh. He placed his bags by the couch and plopped down on the furniture. Not really wanting to watch anything, Seal took another look around and analyzed the photos spotting the wall.

                There was a picture of him hanging out in the guild hall shirtless and off guard. He was frowning hard at the camera, but the picture captured the hidden happiness in his dark blue eyes. The other was of Gray’s victory against Rufus in the Grand Magic Game. He was posing in the library, where he defeated him, with Rufus’ red feathered hat on. The one next to it was of a woman and a really young Gray with another young boy, who had his arm wrapped around the other young mage. From the looks of it, it was Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale. The woman and Lyon were smiling while Gray was frowning. Gray still had the twinkle in his eye, signifying that he was still happy even with his facial expression.

                Seal smiled from the happies memories of Gray. He was glad that someone could have such a happy and fulling life. These thoughts turned into depressing ones quickly, however. Could he fulfill his life mission of finding his sister and then finding their dragon? Could he bring his family back together safe and alive even after his first family’s death? Seal’s smile was now a full blown frown as he had these feelings. He hadn’t seen his younger sister on _years_ , was it possible that she was still alive? He grabbed the dragon fang necklace that Fuyuni made for him. Seal’s younger sister had one just like and he wondered if she still wore it around her neck.

                Meanwhile, Gray was practically having a breakdown in the shower. He was hating Erza and himself all at once and couldn’t decide what was worst. Being in the same house as the new sexy guild member or the questions Natsu would ask him tomorrow.

Most of the guild was in, what some call it, an open relationship. Natsu and Gray were in one and so was Erza and Lucy, but Mirajane somehow always got herself in that mix too. Laxus and Gajeel were in one too and Cana fucked anyone she could.

Their relationship was open, but the only other person he slept with is Lucy. He wasn’t sure how the possessive Fire Dragonslayer would feel about him sleeping with another _and_ another Dragonslayer. He cringed just thinking the anger that Natsu could inflict on him, but he also knew that, before this night ended, he had to do s _omething_ to Seal.

The moment the Ice Dragonslayer announced what he was, Gray was breathless. Those eyes, damn. What he wouldn’t do to watch those eyes while he climaxed. You could see his toned body through his clothing and… Gray was getting a boner in the shower.

The Ice Mage cut off his line of thought and focused on getting clean in his cold shower. He knew that Natsu may be mad, yet he could not find himself to not think about that mage sitting on his couch.

“If Natsu has a problem with it, he can fuck him too.” Gray thought aloud as he rinsed his soapy hair. After he washed off all the soap, Gray stepped out onto the cold ceramic tiles. He grabbed a town from the rack and wrapped around his waist. The mage stepped out of his bathroom and walked down the hall, into his living room, and was about to walk into his room until he heard a gasp. He totally forgot about Seal.

Seal heard the shower turn off, but it really didn’t click until sweet, sweet peppermint wafted into his nose. He gasped at the sinful sight of Gray, half-naked and dripping in water. In mere seconds, his pants were too tight and he couldn’t help the whimper that slipped from his throat.

He could practically hear Gray’s swallow at the noise as the scent of peppermint grew stronger and stronger. The males stared at each other for a long, drawn out moment. It was pretty clear that they were attracted to each other and the rest of the night could either be filled with passion or awkwardness.

“So-,” Gray decided to speak first, but his voice caught, he cleared his throat and started again, “What’s up.” Gray wanted to hit himself in the face. After all the staring, he had to ask such a dumb question.

“Oh, uh. Nothing?’ Seal didn’t know what he was doing either. This moment just got twenty times more awkward and there was nothing to do, but cough and stare some more.

Gray was going through all the scenarios in his head. What could he say to pull them into reality? What could he do so Seal didn’t see him as some loser? He swallowed when he made his decision. If Seal went along with him plan, that would mean he really wanted him too.

Gray briskly walked over to his black couch and sat down near Seal. The towel around his waist was coming undone, but that was what he was going for. He spread his legs just and tad and looked over at Seal.

The younger mage’s eyes were blown wide and his mouth was getting drier and drier by the millisecond. Shouldn’t it be illegal to be that damn fine? What was Gray trying to do? Give him a heart attack the first day?

Gray rose a crooked finger and made a gesture for Seal to come closer. Seal’s moved on its own and he positioned himself sitting in Gray’s lap. A blush as bright as Erza’s hair swept across the Dragonslayer’s face when he realized what blindly did. However, he couldn’t find himself to regret it because the benefits were all kicking in at once. Gray’s scent was much stronger close up, he could feel his breath ghosting across his lips, and heat radiated off of him and into Seal. Seal’s breath caught again when he peeked at Gray’s face.

He was blushing also with a crooked smile in his face. Those blue eyes had lust, desire, and pure want hidden in the depths. Seal could hold back the movement of his hips, which cause both of them to gasp at the minor friction.

“Is this even okay?’ Seal asked aloud all of a sudden. Gray paused for a mere second and opened his mouth.

“Why‘d you ask?” Gray arched an eyebrow and let his hands dip under my shirt. I shivered at the skin-to-skin contact and swallowed. Seal could not help, but feel that he was missing something. Boy, was he right. Gray knew that Natsu would be a little ticked off, but he would not stop, unless the angel squirming in his lap said so.

“I don’t know…” Seal trailed off as he got lost in Gray’s eyes. Gray simply smirked and gently grabbed Seal’s chin. He slowly leaned forward, giving Seal plenty of time to deny him. The younger mage did not, but leaned forward too, pushing his plum, red lips against Gray’s. A moment passed as the just pushed their lips together, then Seal tilted his head, deepening their kiss. Gray hummed at the sensation of Seal’s cool lips against his own. His hands started to travel up and around until his fingertips were brushing against Seal’s chest.

Seal squeaked at the sensation of Gray’s blunt nails scrapping against his sensitive chest. The Ice Mage took advantage of Seal’s open mouth and explored Seal’s mouth with his tongue. Seal moaned at the feeling of Gray’s silky appendage rubbing against his own. His hips gained a mind of their own and started to grind against lap for added stimulation.

Seal felt like he was losing it. He was far from a virgin, but that feeling that Gray gave him was unlike any other and they were still just kissing. Could Seal even handle that real thing without going completely out of his mind?

Gray, after being subjected to the other male’s beautiful moans and delightful grinding on his almost bare, decided to take it up another notch. He slowly withdrew from the kiss with a wet pop. Seal tried to follow the mage’s sweet lips and whimpered when Gray denied him. Gray chuckled at Seal’s eagerness and removed Seal’s shirt.

Gray was met with a gorgeous sight. Seal’s bare chest that was as flushed as his face. Was Seal a full body blusher? Gray took a moment to thank whatever deity sent him this gift and then dived into his meal. Seal mouth released a manly squeak as Gray worked from his neck down to one of his erect nipples. Gray brought up his other hand to pinch the opposite nipple, which caused Seal to arch his back and moan in a high pitched voice. The raven hummed in response and brought his other free hand to Seal’s extremely obvious and prominent, clothed erection.

Seal gasped and grinded up into the raven’s hand. Gray smiled and removed his mouth and hand from Seal now red nipples. He leaned forward and blew into Seal’s red eyes.

“I’m going to taste you.” The older male purred into the white-haired boy’s ear. Those teal eyes widened and gave a whine at the image the words produced. Seal could feel the wet spot starting to form in the front of his pants, but couldn’t find it in himself to stop grinding. Gray smiled at the male’s reaction and removed his hands completely from Seal.

“What’s wrong?” The male asked dazed and Gray smirked.

“I said I was going to taste you. I can’t do that with you in my lap.” Seal understood immediately and switched positions with the raven. Gray kneeled in front of Seal and slowly unzipped his pants. Above Gray, Seal was panting at the seductive image of Gray slowly pulling his leaking erection from his boxers and giving him a few mind blowing pumps. Seal resisted the urge to buck up into Gray’s amazing hands and moaned. Gray licked his lips at the delicious sounds Seal was making and wondered how many more sounds he could pull from those delectable lips.

Gray popped the tip of Seal’s cock into his mouth and sucked _hard_. Seal keened and his entire body shock from the pleasure. Seal desperately shook his head and tried to concentrate on not blowing his load so early.

“G-Gray!” Seal called out and his back arched even more when Gray answered with a hum sending the vibrations straight to Seal. Seal balled his fist and closed his eyes. He really couldn’t take it.

“P-please don’t d-do that…” Gray slide his mouth down on Seal and made the adorable newcomer moan louder. Gray continued a slow and tortuous pace, making Seal moan and groan from the earth shattering pleasure.

Before long, Seal felt the heat buildup in his stomach and looked down at Gray again. Those teal eyes made direct contact with Gray’s dark blues. Seal groaned at the erotic sight of Gray’s lips stretched thin around Seal’s modest length. Gray rewarded Seal’s eye contact with picking up the pace and moaning around Seal. Seal quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming and chocked out.

“I’m g-gonna come Gray. Please~” Gray nodded the best he could and bobbed his head even faster. Seal’s leg shook from the need to come, but he couldn’t just come in Gray’s mouth without permission. As if Gray read his mind, he quickly removed his mouth from Seal weeping erection.

“I said I was going to taste, so let go.” Gray placed his mouth back on Seal and sucked as if his life depended on it. Seal shook and moaned and finally reached his peak. He almost screamed as he released ropes and roped of cum in Gray’s awaiting mouth. Gray’s mouth remained there until he was sure that captured every little drop and still he sucked some more, making Seal whine from the extreme feeling.

Finally, Gray let now soft member pop from his mouth and swallowed down Seal’s sweet essence. Gods, Seal tasted like candy and Gray couldn’t wait for his next fill. Gray grabbed Seal by the back of neck and brought him down for a kiss. They shared a sloppy kiss until Gray pulled back and whispered.

“Let’s go to bed, yeah?” Seal just nodded groggily and followed Gray into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who picked Gray...congrats! You guessed right! How was the smut? Where do I need to improve? Let me know if ya want!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement of something special in Fairy Tail and Seal gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late on all of my posts so...here is this!! I apologize for the lateness and I swear to get back on it. I have break next week so that should help.

The next day, Seal found himself sitting at the bar nursing a drink. He was gazing at nothing, analyzing the events that happened after the…activities he had with Gray were over.

                _Seal woke up to a cold warmth wrapped around his body. He slowly opened his eyes and was about to stretch until he realized he was restrained. He looked down in slight panic and his teal eyes landed on a still asleep Gray. Gray’s long, toned arms were wrapped around his chest while is legs were entangled with Seal’s._

_For a moment Seal forgot what happened last night and tried to get out of the Ice Mage’s grip. He was flailing his arms as if he was a fish out of water. Gray’s eyes shot open is shock. When he realized where he was and who was with, he shot an annoyed look at Seal and frowned._

_“What’s wrong?” Gray said with a large yawn. He slide his arms and legs from Seal and got out from his bed. It took the Ice Dragonslayer to remember the past events and blush like a cherry. He got out of the bed, which he didn’t remember getting in, and went through the door that Gray passed through earlier. He could hear and smell the mage cooking in his kitchen, so he grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom._

_After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he dressed in a black tank top, blue skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and his cross necklace. He pulled on some socks and threw of his dirty clothes in his bag and walked out of the bathroom with the bag over his shoulder._

_“I really need my own place to stay in,” he thought to himself, “And buy myself some more outfits.”_

_He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Gray was only wearing a white apron and left Seal with a great view of his round, pale globes. Seal lost himself staring at his ass and jumped when Gray’s loud voice rang through the apartment._

_“Stop looking at my ass and pay attention, Seal!”_

_“Wh-what?” He asked in confusion and shock. It was true, Gray had a glorious ass._

_“I asked you what you wanted for breakfast, but thanks for paying attention.” Gray replied dryly and slide a plate in front of Seal. The plate was stacked in scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes._

_“Yum.” I said and dived in like all Dragonslayers do best. I was almost half way through when Gray busted out in laughter. My head shot up and I could feel my cheeks being stretched by the massive amount of food in my mouth._

_“It is true!” Gray said through his tremendous laughter. The Ice Mage’s laugh was beautiful. It was filled with so much life and happiness. It reminded Seal of his father’s joyful and deep laughter. Seal swallowed his food and croaked out,_

_“What is true?”_

_“That Dragonslayers eat like pigs!”_

After that, Gray dressed and he and Seal set out to the guild. Gray waved Seal off and sat at the table. The white haired male didn’t know what to do, so he just sat at the bar and conversed with Mirajane.

\---------

It was a little passed noon when Master Makarov appeared on the bar beside me. I was surprised from the sudden appearance of him, but that was replaced by the excitement of his next words.

“Announcing the annual Fairy Tail Melee! You know the rules and if ya don’t ask someone!” Everyone cheered at his words and Mirajane began to prepare a free round for everyone of age. Seal was the only new member of the guild, from what he could tell, and he confused and excited. He knew what a melee was, but he didn’t know what the Fairy Tail rules are.

Unexpectedly, Natsu wrapped his muscular arm around Seal’s shoulder and dragged him over to his team’s table. Almost everyone was sitting there, Wendy was hanging out with the other young kids and Happy was flirting with Carla.

Natsu sat me down and sat himself my Gray. Erza rested her armored elbows on the wooden table and interlaced her fingers in front of her face.

“You don’t know the rules.” She stated more then questioned. I nodded briskly and shot a quick glance to Gray, who seemed to be slightly flustered.

“I will explain then. The Fairy Tail Melee is a bracket competition where you have one partner and fight other teams until you get to the top, where you will fight the winners of last year,” Seal deemed the outline simple enough and asked more questions about rules.

“All magic is allowed except for ancient magic, we’ve had a bad experience with that, and no low blows. Play fair and square.” Seal’s teal eyes started to sparkle at the prospect of fighting his guild mates on even ground.

“Who was the winner last year?” Seal inquired. Gray huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Erza heavily patted Gray on the back and made all the air rush out of his chest.

“Mirajane and I are the current champions, the year before that was Gray and Natsu.” Erza giggled and shot at wink at Mirajane from across the room and Mirajane returned the gesture.

Seal nodded as he was absorbing the information. The Ice Dragonslayer thought about all the people he could pair with adequately. He assembled there in thought for a few minutes, gave up and asked Erza and Lucy about previous teams.

The two woman started to name off teams and giggle to themselves when some teams were mentioned. The teams varied from Erza and Gray to Mirajane and Wendy. Seal debated on his team and was about to decided, when Natsu spoke up.

“Seal! You’re on my team this year!” Natsu yelled out loud enough for everyone in the guild to hear. The Ice Mage frowned for a second then shrugged it off. He leaned over the table and asked Lucy about borrowing Loke for the melee. Lucy agreed and continued chatting with Erza. Eventually, a drunken Cana stumbled and asked Lucy about partnering up. The Celestial Mage nodded in agreement and leaned up into the Card Mage’s ear and whispered something. At the end both of the women were blushing and giggling to each other.

Seal slowly noticed that everyone was in group of twos now. Laxus and Gajeel were playfully sneering at each other, Wendy and Romeo were quietly talking and blushing, Evergreen was bartering Elfman, and Freed was discussing battle plans while Bickslow was playing with his tiki dolls. Seal smiled at the sight, not only was this a fighting event, is was also a social event.

Seal’s world was tipped sideways and realized that he was on Natsu’s broad shoulders and being carried out of the guild. When they crossed the threshold of the guild and into the outside world, Seal started to struggle. Natsu gave Seal a hard slap on the ass and growled.

“Shut it, Seal. We’re going somewhere to talk and train.” Seal swallowed in trepidation. He knew this had something to do with what he and Gray did last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh~, Seal-kun is in trouble. There was a lot more teams I wanted to mention, but I nixed that idea and went ahead with a simple few. What do you think?


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied...I said the next update would be AoT, but I forgot that I started writing this chapter....Oops! Here ya go though! I hope you enjoy.

Seal landed with an oof on the ground. Seal took a moment to push away the pain in his rear and looked up at an angry looking Natsu. The Ice Dragonslayer swallowed thickly and saw that they were in a deserted looking forest surrounded my thick trees.

                Thoughts of what happened last night raced around in Seal’s mind. Seal was aware that Fairy Tail’s members slept with each other, but he never pondered the idea of relationships happening. _Was Natsu and Grey an item? If they weren’t he wouldn’t be so mad. He can probably smell him on me. I should have asked before I threw myself at him. Now I’m a whore. Oh sweet stars, my parents, Fuyuni, and even my little sister are going to be so disappointed in me._

                “What are you even thinking about?” Natsu spoke up. Seal snapped his eyes back up at Natsu and tilted his head.

                “Are you not mad about that I was with Grey?”

                “No.” Natsu’s simple answer baffled Seal. Then why was Natsu so angry? What is going on?

                “I was mad because,” Natsu turned from Seal and gave a cute pout to the crisp forest air, “I was mad because I wasn’t invited.” Seal didn’t absorb the information until Natsu turned back to him and glared.

                “W-what?!”

                “I wanted to be the first one! Grey just took you from me!” Natsu was now stomping his foot in petty anger and frowning. Seal was even more confused than before, to make matters worse he was blushing also. Natsu wanted him?!

                “A-aren’t you with Grey?” Natsu gave the white haired male a dull expression and sighed.

                “I’m with Grey, but we have an open relationship. Just like the other guild members.” Natsu sat down crossed legged in front of Seal and stared Seal in the eyes.

                “Seal, I thought Luce explained this to you, but I guess not. Fairy Tail’s member are pretty…weird. Almost everyone is in a relationship, but all of them are opened. There have even been times where we’ve had full blown orgies. Not in the guild though. Erza would kill us.” Seal took a moment to process the information and nodded.

                “What are some of the relationships?”

                “Oh. Uhhh…Erza and Mirajane, Lucy and Cana, Gajeel and Laxus, and Evergreen and Elfman. There’s some that aren’t in relationships, but still travel around, Freed, Loke, Juvia, and even Leevy. Some guild members don’t approve and tend to stay away from that stuff. Don’t worry though, it’s all consensual.” Natsu explained semi-thoroughly and leaned back on his hands.

                Seal released a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding and smiled at Natsu sweetly. He suddenly jumped up on Natsu’s lap and grinded his ass down on the Fire Dragonslayer’s groin. Natsu gave a shocked gasp and gripped Seal’s wiggling hips to stop his motion.

                “What are you doing?” Natsu glared at Seal, but he was ineffective because of his major blush. Seal giggled seductively and breathed on Natsu’s neck. He chuckled when he saw a shiver rush through Natsu.

                “Earlier, you said you wanted me, right? Were you lying?” Seal licked a line up Natsu’s neck. The pinkette growled in response and gripped Seal’s hips tighter.

                “What is with you and these personality changes? First, it was the battle and now this. Is there something you’re not telling me?” Natsu had to utilize all of his willpower not to grind his erection into Seal’s supple ass. Seal laughed and trailed his hands down Natsu’s muscled torso with a seductive smirk.

                “I’m more confident in my element. You should know that, right?” Seal’s hands stopped at the waistband of Natsu’s pants and shook his hips on the other male again. Seal was about to go in for the kill when Natsu grabbed both of his wrist and held them above his head.

                “You have to wait after the tournament for your prize, but that is if we win.” Natsu huskily whispered in Seal’s ear. The white haired male felt a shiver shot down his spine and nodded feverishly to the proposition. Natsu waited a moment before releasing Seal and motioning for him to get off his lap. Seal stood and brushed off some of the dirt he accumulated on him and smirked up at the other Dragonslayer.

                “So, what are we doing first?”

 

* * *

 

 

                Back at the guild almost everyone was split into groups of two and those who were not participating were at the work board looking for jobs or talking to the ever present Nab. The reigning champions were at the bar probably talking about the tournament, but not in the strategic fashion. Mirajane was giggling at the red faced Erza and whispers were passed between the two women.

                Gray was sitting at the usual table with Happy and Carla chatting idly. Listening to the cats’ banter helped calm Gray’s tormented thoughts of what may be happening to Seal because of his own lust. The Ice Mage took a sip of his ice cold drink then felt a prickle at the back of his neck. He knew this feeling anywhere. He slowly turned his head and his eyes instantly met dark blue. The owner of the pair of eyes ducked behind the post they were hidden behind and prayed that Gray did not see them. The raven haired mage sighed and called out to the other wizard.

                “Come out Juvia, I know you’re there.” The blue haired woman slowly peeked from around the corner and blushed bright red. She slowly stepped from behind the wooden post and walked to the table Gray was seated at. She stood there awkwardly and Gray decided to help her out.

                “You wanted something?” He tilted his head and looked up at Juvia’s face, which was hidden by her aqua strands. Gray could never understand Juvia’s personality. Outside, Juvia was shy and usually hid even when she was in the guild surrounded by friends, but in the bedroom, she’s an absolute beast. If Juvia took the lead, it was hard to gain it again. Gray, sadly, had to learn this the hard way and would always remember never to repeat the same mistake.”

                “Juvia wanted to know if Gray-sama needed a partner.” She muttered quietly to her fellow mage. Gray simply nodded and Juvia smiled. “Juvia will lend you power, is that alright Gray-sama?”

                “Of course, I’ll be needing it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE WILL BE NO FUTURE GRUVIA. I APOLOGIZE. THAT END SEEMED A LITTLE MISLEADING.  
> I'm such a tease. Don't worry, smut will come....just not now lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has literally been five-ever since I updated this work and I miss writing about Seal~. I love my other OC's, but Seal is my first and Yuki, who will be coming on a few chapters, was my second! I love my babies and I will be trying to update Battle Timer in a few days or so (Finals are in a month!!!)

A week had passed and Seal was about to pass from standing. Natsu had worked Seal hard for teasing him and letting Gray ‘get the first taste’. Seal leaned against a large tree and tried to catch his breath as he glared at the pink haired male jogging in place in front of him.

                “What’s wrong? I thought we were a Dragonslayer! Even Wendy wouldn’t be out of breath after ten miles!” Natsu tormented Seal with a wicked smile. Seal released a large breath and fell to his knees.

                “I’m…going to…DIE!” Seal shouted with the little breath he had gathered. Natsu stopped his movements and roared with laughter.

                “Are you alright?” Natsu kneeled down with a face of genuine worry. Seal thought about his response for a moment, he could be sarcastic after all the torture Natsu put him through for a full seven days, but he decided to save that card for later.

                “I just…need a short break, please.” Seal begged as he leaned against his new savior, Lord Tree. Natsu nodded and sat down against Lord Tree. The Dragonslayers sat there in silence for a few moments, the calm air being filled with Seal’s ragged breathing. Natsu gave Seal a side glance and decided to find out more about his future partner.

                “What was your happiest memory as a kid?” Natsu asked out of the blue. Seal paused and looked up at Natsu with a questioning expression.

                “Uhhh…” Seal trailed off and Natsu rose an eyebrow in question.

                “If it’s too much-“

                “Oh no! I was just thinking…I have two happiest moments. The first was my first birthday with Yuki.”

                “That’s your little sister, right?”

                “Yeah. She was so happy. She had her hair tied up in pigtails and her eyes were shining so bright. Even though she was only one, she made sure I didn’t lift a finger the entire day. She even tied my hair up into a ponytail. Yuki and Mom made my cake and Dad made me a rocking horse. It was amazing.” Seal sighed from the happy memories. Those were the days where truly felt happiness. There was no worry, no death, and Yuki was still there. Natsu saw Seal’s stunning smile and froze for a second. The Fire Dragonslayer’s heart was pounding and erratic. He was shocked, the only smile that did that to him was Gray’s.

                “What was the second happiest?” Natsu asked after he shook himself from his stupor. Seal smile became even wider and he sighed in joy.

                “The second was my first birthday with Fuyuni. It was my fourth and Yuki was two at the time. That day Fuyuni and Yuki were up at the crack of done trying to make everything perfect. Fuyuni even flew Yuki to a nearby town to get me a cake. Yuki even bought me this necklace.” Seal paused and grasped the necklace dangling around his neck. Tears welt up in his teal eyes, which caused the other male to panic.

                “I told you if it’s too much to stop!” Natsu practically yelled and flapped his arms around like a dying fish. Seal giggled and patted Natsu on the shoulder.

                “It’s alright. That was the last birthday I spent with Yuki. Every birthday is Hell with her smile or her laugh. I just….miss her.” Seal let go of his prized possession and smiled at the blue sky. Natsu sat there for a moment, thinking about what he could ask next to get to know the Ice Dragonslayer.

                ‘Ummm…What’s your sign?” Natsu asked. He wanted a general idea of his birthday, but didn’t want to ask the exact date after what he just witnessed. When Natsu saw that Seal was about to cry his heart almost broke. Those teal eyes should always be shining from happiness and laughter, not from sorrow and tears. Natsu promised himself that he would bring Yuki back just so he could see Seal’s smile more often.

                “Capricorn. I was born during a blizzard, like fate was telling me to become a Dragonslayer. What about you?”

                “Oh, I’m a Leo.” Seal chuckled and looked over at Natsu.

                “That doesn’t surprise me at all.”

                Natsu and Seal got lost in time throwing questions back and forth and learning about the other. The two Dragonslayers used there last days of training to bond more. Seal tried to question why they were taking a break, but Natsu brushed it off and told him that getting to know your friends makes fighting much more worth it. Seal didn’t get it, but if it was Yuki he was fighting for…he would fight until his last breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the reason this chapter is coming out so late is 1) Writer's Block (still getting over that) 2) I was going up to South Carolina and my laptop screen got an internal crack. I had to get that fixed. I think I have a curse though because right as I was about to post this chapter my WiFi died for five minutes and I was semi panicking.  
> Btw, I finally finished Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and let me tell you....THIS SERIES IS ACTUALLY KIND OF AMAZING. Why did it take me so long to find this??? I'm actually in love and can't wait for the third came (which comes out this year). I cried during the last two executions...I won't name them for spoil purposes, but I thought they would live....Anyway....I started DRAMAtical Murder too! Almost done with Clear's route (my first route btw, fuck proper order). Clear is like a little muffin that I want to swaddle and keep safe!!! Soooooooooo cute!  
> Wow I talk a lot

Today was the day, the Fairy Tail Melee, yet Seal was still in his bed in his own apartment. Everyone in the guild had chipped in to get Seal a modest apartment, but starting next month he’d had to pay his own rent.

 Natsu had Seal exhausted from the endless training. It was as if the Fire Dragonslayer had an endless supply of stamina and never tired. Seal had, of course, had thoughts of if that stamina was also in the bedroom, but brushed those off because fighting Natsu with a boner was asking for pain.

                   Seal started to awake when he felt an unbearable heat coming from under his blankets. Just like Gray, Seal kept the temperature in his apartment to frigid and quite enjoyed it. Thanks to that any heat his apartment, except for food, he couldn’t stand and this heat was starting to get uncomfortable. Seal cracked open one of his teal eyes and stared at his bare ceiling for a moment. Seal lied there for a while trying to process what was happening in his bed. When his thoughts finally aligned his jumped to sit up straight and threw his comforter off his bed. Seal’s surprised green blue eyes met with devious, lust filled dark green.

                   “What are you doing?” Seal asked nonchalantly and continued to stare down at the other male. The pinkette simply shrugged and started to rub his face against Seal’s morning wood encased in his tight blue boxers. Seal stiffened at the feeling and clutched at Natsu’s cherry blossom colored hair. Natsu smirked at Seal’s reaction and began to inhale the scent of Seal’s crotch with vigor. Seal’s legs started to twitch from the odd sensation of Natsu so close to his cock yet not.

                   “H-how did you get in here?” Natsu peeked up from his lewd activates and crawled up on Seal. Natsu slowly threaded his fingers through Seal’s white hair and quickly pulled back his head, exposing his throat. Natsu buried his face into the Ice Dragonslayers bare porcelain throat and inhaled.

                   “You smell so fucking good Seal.” Natsu purred into Seal’s ear. Seal shuddered at the low pitch of Natsu’s voice and his warm breath brushing against his neck. Seal tried to push away Nastu, but that proved fruitless. Seal was powerless against Natsu’s mouth and the pinkette was using that weakness to its fullest potential. Natsu started to nip and suck at the section where Seal’s neck met his shoulder.

                   “Ah!” Seal moaned and started to unconsciously buck his hips up, searching for more friction. Natsu groaned in response and started to suck harder and gave Seal harsher bites. Seal could feel bruises start to form underneath Natsu’s mouth and desperately tried to stop Natsu. It would be hard to explain this to the other guild members when he and Natsu arrived.

                   Suddenly, Natsu removed his mouth with a loud pop and gave Seal a devastatingly handsome smile. Seal scrunched up his face in displeasure and placed his hand over his neck in case Natsu wanted to continue his ministrations.

                   “What the fuck are you doing?” Seal spat and tried to wiggle from underneath Natsu. Natsu firmly placed his hands on Seal’s hips in response and gave an indirect answer.

                   “I’m your alarm clock.” Seal sighed in defeat and leaned in and placed his head on Natsu’s broad shoulder. He inhaled his heady scent for a moment and groaned in distaste. Seal and Natsu were definitely going to be late for the Melee. Seal just hoped they didn’t get disqualified for this. If he was going to get disqualified it should be from being late from having sex with Natsu, not from neck kissing.

                   “You woke me up, now move. We’re going to be late.” Natsu leaned back and let Seal slip away and to his bathroom to shower. He exited his decent size bathroom with only a towel loosely tied around his waist as he tied his long hair into a ponytail. Natsu was still on his bed much to Seal’s disappointment. He hoped that Natsu would take the hint and head over to the guild or something. Instead, the Fire Dragonslayer was adamant to escort Seal to the guild hall with his hickeys plastered on Seal’s smooth neck. Seal ignored Natsu’s fiery stare running up and down his body and dressed quickly. He checked the time and decided he had no time to eat breakfast.

                   “Come on.” Seal was about to leave his bedroom when Natsu grabbed his wrist. Was Natsu in heat or something? This was getting ridiculous. Seal sighed and turned to face Natsu only to falter slightly when he saw Natsu’s determined and angry glare.

                   “Why are you wearing a turtleneck?” Natsu growled. Seal glanced down at his white turtleneck that completely covered his neck and was itching like Hell. Seal shook his wrist from Natsu’s grip and continued to the front door with an upset Natsu behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

                   “What took you so damn long?” Gray immediately yelled at us as we walked into the guild. I was about to answer when Natsu slid his snide remark.

                   “I had to get a taste of him before the main course.” Natsu wiggled his eyebrows in a silly fashion. Seal couldn’t stop himself from giggling at Natsu’s silliness and Grey made an annoyed face. The Ice Mage was probably mad that he couldn’t join the fun. Seal looked around at the guild and saw that everyone was group into their respective pairs. Mirajane was at the bar fixing Erza a drink and talking about what they would do after the Melee. Juvia was staring at Grey lovingly while he was making conversation with Natsu. Lisanna and Elfman were cheerfully eating food together and talking about what they would do if they won the Melee. Laxus and Gajeel were attempting to create a strategy, but the Dragonslayers eventually come to a disagreement and start to butt heads. Seal smiled as he looked around, he was so happy that he was a part of a family that cherished each other, no matter how odd they show it. Seal’s heart ached when he looked back at the siblings. The Ice Dragonslayer was reminded just how much he missed his little sister. He missed her smile. He missed her laugh. He even missed when they fought, no matter how rare it was.

                   “Yo, Seal.” Bickslow casually greeted the other guild member. Seal nodded his head in acknowledgement, still caught in his thoughts about his missing sister. Bickslow moved in front of his face and snapped to gain his attention. Seal’s teal eyes moved up to the Mage’s helmet covered dark greens. Seal was momentarily disturbed by his appearance, even though he saw it through a Lacrima viewing screen, but the Mage was more daunting in person.

                   “Um, what’s up?” Bickslow made a face and said that he was asking a question. Seal apologized profusely, which Bickslow brushed it off and again asked his question.

                   “How was training with Natsu?”

                   “Hell. You’re paired with Evergreen, right?” Bickslow nodded and made a grave face, “How was that?” Bickslow started to rant through the ‘fucking shit’ that Ever put him through. The Puppet Mage continued to rant until Makarov cleared his throat, snatching everyone’s gaze. Makarov looked around at contestants and nodded with a giddy smile.

                   “Freed already has the runes prepared. The roster will be up in five minutes, get ready kids.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why this chapter is so late is because I had to rewatch some episodes of Fairy Tail, which I enjoyed a lot, and revised my plot slightly. I'm also thinking about making am Angel AU for Fairy Tail.

The five minutes that passed were drowned in heavy tension. It amazed Seal that friends that were laughing and smiling were now sizing each other up and glaring at rivals. Seal sat at the usual table, composing of him, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. The red head seemed totally composed. The Armor mage’s shoulders were relaxed and she smiled as she swallowed another mouthful of strawberry shortcake. Lucy, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. The blonde’s brown eyes were flitting everywhere, never saying on one spot for any longer than a second. Lucy’s partner was Loke since he was still technically a member of Fairy Tail. Seal thought she would be okay since Loke was on the strongest celestial spirits.

                   Seal stayed silent as Natsu and Gray spoke in hushed tones, but every once and a while Natsu would randomly yell something and Gray would bop him on the head. Seal absently wondered what they were talking about with so much urgency, but he would rather allow them to have their privacy. Seal started to let his mind wonder and instantly thought about his little sister. The Ice Dragonslayer didn’t want to torture himself with thoughts of his sister. Thinking about her bright and beautiful smile always left a bitter taste in his mouth and unshed tears in his eyes. He still had nightmares about the night that she was torn from his arms. Seal knew that she was still alive in his heart, but some dark days he doubted that fact. He would do anything to just glimpsed at her bright face again. Seal couldn’t wallow in his sadness for long, however, because Master Makarov had put up the roster.

                   Everyone instantly crowded around the viewing Lacrima. Seal was one of the people who were fast enough to make it to the front and studied the board. The Melee was separated into two blocks, Seal and Natsu being in the second block and facing Lisanna and Elfman first. Seal skimmed over the other battles, not feeling particularly drawn to any other match-ups. He slid out of the crowd and sat at on the stools at the bench. The silver haired male sighed and loosened up his hair tie.

                   He wasn’t surprised when a warm hand met hos shoulder. Seal turned around and met Natsu’s fiery, passionate eyes. Seal returned the determined look and clenched his fist.

                   “Let’s crush them.”

                   “Stole the words for my mouth.”

 

* * *

 

                   Everyone gathered outside around Freed’s rune circle to watch the first match of the first block. Lucy and Cana stood on one side of the rune dome and two no name mages stood opposite of them. Freed stood outside of the dome, almost in the center, as referee. All of the guild members, that weren’t on missions at the time, crowded around the arena, noisily chattering about the upcoming battle. It seemed everyone knew that blonde and brunette females were going to win hands down, but Lucy and Cana wanted to make a show out of it, since it was the first battle and all.

                   Freed faced the crowd after adjusting his runes slightly. He raised his arm dramatically over his head and gained everyone’s uninvited attention. “We will now begin the first match of the Block A,” Freed swiftly brought his arm down and shouted, “Battle Start!”

                   Those two words launched the four mages in action. Lucy yanked a dark brown cylinder with gold and silver edges from the belt around her dark blue skirt. At the end of the brown tube hung a blue string with a gold star dangling at the end. With a swift crack, a beautiful stream of blue matter flowed from the handle. A moment later an odd stream of yellow, sharper matter wrapped tightly around the blue. Lucy launched her whip at one of the males, the end wrapped around the poor guy’s ankle. The blonde wrenched the whip up flawlessly then tugged it right back down, effectively sending a massive wave to her opponent. The male went flying in the air and then was slammed back down.

                   “Al has been knocked out!” Freed announced to the crowd. The crowd roared around Seal, making the Ice Dragonslayer flinch from the abrupt loudness. Lucy retracted her whip and turned to the crowd to smile and wave, causing, even more, roars, cheers, and whistles. Cana sighed at her partner’s cockiness and pulled five cards from her light blue, fluffy purse. She launched the cards at her unsuspecting target. Mid-flight, the cards caught fire and exploded when they made contact. The unnamed man fell to the ground, stunned from the intense heat and covered in light burns.

                   “Bert has been knocked out! The battle is over, the winners are Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona!” The crowd once again erupted in raucous cheers and Seal started to move back and out of the crowd, already getting a headache from how loud the guild is. When Seal finally exited the horde, he absently wondered if they were any other guilds watching the Melee while searching for his pink haired partner. Seal scented the air and found that Natsu’s scent was leading back into the guild. He heard Freed announce the next battle and found that no one he wanted to see fight was called so he made his way back to the nearly empty guild.

                   The silver haired male trailed after the scent and eventually found himself on the second floor of the guildhall, facing a door. Seal could hear the loud and very obvious moans and groans behind the door. He could smell Gray’s arousal from down the hall and when he was so close to the door it was ten times stronger. Natsu’s growl snapped him from his hazy stupor and he was sure that the growl was aimed at him.

                   Instead of knocking, he pushed open the door and thanked the heavens for the sight bestowed upon him. Gray was pushed against a cabinet, Seal had thought that this was a storage closet, shirtless, and was pink from his cheeks to his chest. The Ice Mage was panting and teary eyed from Natsu’s ministrations and attempted to hide his obvious boner from the Dragonslayers razor sharp eyes. Natsu was shamelessly grinding against the raven’s thigh, hips not pausing at all with Seal’s appearance. The pinkette’s white scarf was pulled loose and covered with dark purple bruises. Both of the mages lips were red and swollen, obviously, the two exchanged rough kisses.

                   Seal felt pink spread across his face and pants tighten uncomfortably. He pulled at the collar of his turtleneck and swallowed awkwardly. He opened his mouth to explain his presence when the realization hit him.

                   “Wait, so you get mad if I wear a turtleneck to hide my bruises, but you can cover up yours?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna check out my tumblr (that I rarely use)? Check me out then (username same as this one lol)

**Author's Note:**

> So....what do you think? I may create a tumblr (because I never saw the need to make one until now) to 'leak' some future plot and smut for this work. Speaking of smut, we may see some of it in the next chapter or two so stay tuned! (This may take a while to update....busy with school and annoying crap like that.)


End file.
